Alice has a niece?
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Remember in new moon when we learn about Alice's Past? Well what if the cullen clan had been able to find that out with out James? What would happen when they finally meet the last living member of the brandon family? What can she bring to the cullen's?
1. introducing the amazing Bella Swan

Disclaimer : I do not own anything! I mean seriously who would belive that I did?

Prolougue

**No one's Pov**

"How is she?" A tall jet black man asked the shorter red head woman as they walked down a dark hall way to a large set of double doors.

"Not well. She's absolutly crazy this one George." The woman answered just as they reached the door and walked inside. The room was plain white with nothing in it at all. An asylum. In the top left hand corner a young girl at the age of 17 sat. Her arms wrapped aroung her legs pulling them up to her chest as she rocked back and forth as if she was afraid.

"Bella? Is there something wrong?" George asked the young girl. Her brown eyes were wide as she turned to the man.

"You're making me leave." She whispered. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. The woman nodded. "Why? I have no where else to go."

"Yes you do sweetie." The woman whispered back. Bella was known to be able to 'do' strange things so they always had to be carefull around her.

"NO!" She suddenly screamed jumping to her feet. The woman jumped back in fear. Any person, even one that wasn't wearing their glasses at that moment would have been able to clearly see the fire in her eyes. Litterally. Red and orange flames danced around in her iris making her eyes a bright red.

"Calm down!" George reasoned but Cassie turned her firey gaze to him and he shut his mouth.

"WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO! ALL OF MY FAMILY IS DEAD AND THE REST OF THE WORLD THINKS I'M CRAZY!" She screamed and much to the woman's and the man's horror her deep brown hair suddenly went a bright red.

"You still have one living relitive." The woman whispered. Mentally thanking god that she had done her research on Bella's past. Her red hair dulled back to brown but her eyes were black in doubt.

"Who?!" She demanded stepping towards the woman.

"A-Alice Cullen."


	2. when powers annoy

Remember, I own NOTHING! Except of course my fabulous ideas!

**Alice's Pov**

"Alice cut that out!" Edward yelled as I continued to skipp around the room while he was trying to read.

"But I'm bo-ored!" I whined. He rolled his eyes at me and then continued to read. I huffed and then sat down on the couch next to Jasper and watched the news with him.

"Looks like they're taring down the old Chicago asylum. You must love that huh Alice?" He teased nudging me in the ribs. I grinned and shrugged. It was true that I was very happy that they were finally taring down the place I was forced to spend most of my human years in. It's funny how I only figured that out when we went to visit one of Carlisle's friends there.

"I wonder about my niece though." I sighed. I didn't even know her name but I wanted to see her so bad. I could hardly remember my sister or her daughter who were both dead leaving me with my great niece but niece all the same.

"You'll see her someday Alice." Edward comforted me grinning at me quickly. I grinned back and nodded. He was usually right. Suddenly I started to black out. Vision time.

_A girl with dark brown hair was standing in front of the house. Bags surrounded her as she gazed at the door. She took a deep breath and then knocked lightly. I saw myself answer the door and look at the girl questionally._

_"Alice Cullen?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded still eyeing her carefully. She bit her lip and then tok another deep breath. "I'm Isabella Swan. Your niece."_

The next thing I knew I was lying on the floor because I had fallen of the couch in surprise. Before anyone could worry though I was on my feet bouncing up and down.

"My niece my nicec my niece!" I sang and began to skip around the room again.

"Alice why are you blocking me from your visison?" Edward growled.

"My niece is coming! My niece is coming! She is coming and she will be hear with in the next few days!" I half yelled half singed. Jasper and Edward chuckled and then continued to do what ever they were doing before.

For the next 2 days I was busy making up the guest room for her. I knew she was going to love it. How did I know? Do you people not know how my gift works!? I swear I must be talking to idiot's!

Anyway after I finished her room I waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. I was just about to go and wait outside when Edward ran in.

"I just got a call from the asylum in chicago." He gasped, only out of breath from what seemed to have been a laughing fit. "This girl must be your niece Alice cause that's where she was!"

Emmett joined Edward with the laughing and I growled at them. "Is there anything they told you about why she was in there?"

"Oh yeah. They said that she has a bunch of crazy magic like stuff going on but they wouldn't go into detail." He said and then continued to laugh about something Emmett must have thought.

"Shut up! I bet she's great and very talented!" I snarled and they shut up quickly. Well Edward did seeing as I was thinking about forcing him into a make over if he didn't stop and Emmett quickly followed his example.

"She must be hear now." Carlisle broke the silence and then I heard the sound of the car. There was a slam and then it sounded like someone spead off. "Do you want me to answer the door?"

"NO! I want to get it!" I yelled and then skipped over to wait.

**Bella's Pov**

The long drive to the Cullen's house was boring. So I played with my necklace. It had been my grandmothers so I treasured it dearly. It was just a simple blue stone that sorta looked like a skipping stone with a metal strip down the middle. I never took it off.

Just then we finally made it to the house, or should I say mansion. This place is huge! I guess they'll be enough room.

Samantha the red headed councelor all but kicked me out the door, threw me my bags and then spead away. I took a few deep breaths before knocking. A small pixie like girl threw the door open and squealed pulling me in for a hug.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" She yelled. I laughed, but unfortunatly I could feel my eyes change to light blue with my happiness. Stupid powers.

"Alice, it's great to meet you." I grinned completely forgetting that I shouldn't know who she was. Another stupid power. Luckily Alice just grinned at me and pulled me and all my bags into the house.

There were a few others waiting to greet me I guess. A blond haired man, Carlise Cullen, works at the hospital ect ect, a caramel haired woman, Esme Cullen, unemployed, married to Carlise, another blond man, Jasper Hale, goes to high school here, married to Alice, a blond girl, Rosalie Hale, twin of Jasper, married to Emmett, a big muscled man, Emmett Cullen, high school here, married to Rosalie. Then I turned my still blue eyed gaze to the last one standing in the room. Not good, I could feel my eyes changing again. This time to a bright green for some unknown reason. I wasn't jealous was I?

Edward Cullen. Goes t Forks high, currently single, 17 years old and completely gorgeous. I let my gaze take all off him in and by the time I got to his eyes I noticed he was doing the same.

**Edward's Pov**

Holy shit shit shit shit! That blood! It smells sooooooooooo good! But I have to resist for Alice. I held my breath in a painfull way and then to make it worse the girl walked in.

I gasped accidently bringing in more air. She was gorgeous. How could anyone human look that good? Even more confusing I couldn't read her thoughts. Not even a little whisper was coming from her head.

She was taking in the family with her bright blue eyes so I took in her. Every little thing about her was perfect. Perfect face, perfect features, everything. Then she turned to me and something very strange happened. Her bright blue eyes changed to a green in an instant. I heard a small intake of breath and knew it was from her. Did she find me attractive as well?

"Come on Bella I'll take you to your new room!" Alice clapped and then dragged Bella away. Her now green gaze never left my topaz one as Alice dragged her away.

"Wow." I breathed out and then went to play the piano ignoring my family for now.


	3. one hot kiss

**Disclaimer : whoever told you that I owned Twilight, well they were.... sooo telling the truth!**

**Edward : What? You do realize that is completely absurd.**

**Me : Oh My God! Edward Cullen! Here really! I have to go change. (runs down the hall way)**

**Edward : Ummmm, okay? AND YOU DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Bella's Pov**

Alice was talking a mile a minute as she showed me around the house. I just smiled and nodded, feeling my eyes once again go back to blue. I really wish I could controle this stupid power. It annoys the hell out of me.

"This is Edward's room-" Alice continued prying open a door so I could see inside. It was a few seconds later that I finally realized which name she used.

"Edward?" I asked trying to make sure I sounded casual and not mildly interested in the god downstairs. Alice chuckled, and pulled me inside closing the door.

"I know you're special. I was in an aslym to." She grinned showing off a pair of altra white teeth. My breathing stopped for a moment.

"You were considered crazy as well?"

"Yeah. You see, I can see the future. And just a few minutes before you arrived I had a vision that you had a power as well. Tell me please?!" Alice pouted. I grinned and nodded.

"Well, for starters I now know everything about you and your family. By the way, I wouldn't mind going to your high school. I haven't been to school in ages. Also my appearance changes with my mood. Notice my blue eyes?" she nodded. "They're supposed to be brown."

"Oooh! That's so cool! Come on let's go show the others!" Alice squealed grabbing my hand and draggin me back downstairs. I laughed and followed her even though I had no idea what she was talking about. Everyone was still in the living room when Alice pushed me down on one of the couches. I shook my head as she began to skip around the room.

"Bella has something she wants to show us and it's so coo-" That was all I heard come from her mouth. It had suddenly all left and it was like I was watching a movie.

_"Bella! Come on wait up!" A velvet voice yelled from behind me. I laughed and increased my speed. The trees were blurring by me, and I was on foot._

_"It's not my fault that you're not the fastest anymore!" I called back still laughing as I ran._

_"I'm only not the fastest because this is your first day. In a year I'll be the fastest again." He grummbled. This just made me laugh harder. I twirled around and suddenly he crashed right into me. But instead of falling his arms lifted me up and now he was doing all the running._

_"You let me get ahead didn't you." I grummbled crossing my arms. He winked at me a kept running. "I hate you Edward."_

_"You love me." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him but it only made him laugh harder. I smirked and suddenly we were flying backwards. "Cheater." He grumbled as his back hit the ground. I was lying on top of him laughing._

_"Hey just because I can make the wind stronger than you doesn't mean I'm a cheater." I finally opened my eyes and then realized how close our faces were. We both stopped breathing, and before I knew what happened I crashed my lips to his._

"Alice calm down! Bella can explain herself." Jasper laughed picking up the little pixi and placing her on his lap. She pouted but kept silent. I blinked. Had that really happened or was I just day dreaming. I scanned all of their faces. They were all laughing at Alice's little show, except for one. Edward was looking at me curiously, his head was slightly tilted to the side, and his eyes were... intense. I wasn't sure if it was my fanasty talking or my heart but suddenly, I wanted to kiss him.

My eyes changed to black in confusion and everyone stopped. They were all staring at me with wide eyes, except for Alice of course who looked down right smug.

"I told you it was cool. Bella what are you feeling now?" She asked jumping up.

"Confusion." I whispered, and then turned to look at her. For some reason I knew she would have the answer. "What was that?"

Alice looked almost as shocked as everyone else at my out burst. "What was what Bella?" she asked sitting next to me and grabbing my hand as if she was afraid I was crazy or ill.

"That thing! Urgh! I don't even know! I was watching you be all hyper and then suddenly it all changed. Like I was watching a movie or something!" I groaned and pulled my hand out of her grasp so I could hide my face. A sudden gasp went through out the room and then Alice was prying my hands away from my face.

"What did you see Bella!?" She asked half worridly half excitedly. Right away my eyes went to Edward and then I looked down, blushing.

"Him." I whispered still looking at the floor.

"Edward?" Alice whispered back. Now she was confused. Okay how the hell did I know this!? I nodded. "Is something wrong!? Is he going to get hurt?!" Okay so now she was scared. Urgh stop that!

_What on earth could she have possibly seen about Edward that had made her blush like that?_

_Bella can see the future too? What on earth is wrong with this girl?_

_She's feeling confused, embarrassed and... is that lust? What the hell?_

_I wonder if an MRI would allow me to see if she has a tomour or something._

_Great another thing that will take all the attention off of me._

_She can see the future too? No fair that she saw a vision I didn't see, now I really want to know what it is! Edward did you see it?_

_She had a vision about me? Me? What was it? How I wish I could read her mind....._

I screamed out in frustration and gripped the sides of my head with my hands. What the hell was that!? Voices in my head! I must really be crazy! "STOP IT!" If that wasn't bad enough now I could feel confusion and fear hitting me in waves and that just felt worse.

"Bella what's wrong!?" Alice gasped feeling my forehead. Her skin was like ice. I wonder how I never noticed that. I groaned as the voices continued. Maybe if I answer they will shut up? Worth a shot.

"I do not have a tomour, I don't give a damn if I'm taking attention away from you, nothing is wrong with me, yes I'm confused and embarrassed I have no idea about the last part though, and yes I had a friggen vision that you didn't see! Now get rid of these voices in my head!" They all gasped again and stared at me with wide eyes. And then suddenly Edward was infront of me.

"You read our minds." He whispered. I groaned.

"Is that what it was? I suppose I can't ask you to stop thinking then can I?" I grummbled. Everyone laughed, and I grinned a little.

"Please tell us what you saw. It was about me so I think I deserve to know." Edward smirked. I blushed, but for some strange reason I couldn't look away from him. Alice giggled. Had she seen something? "Bella?"

Oh dear god. The way he said my name, it was like a prayer. My thoughts were all out of focus now, except for one thing. I wanted to kiss him. And I didn't give a damn that his family was in the same room, I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Before I could tell my brain, or heart to shut up, I had flung my arms around him and crashed my lips to his. To my surprise his response was instant and he was kissing me back hungrily.

"Ahem!" Someone, Rosalie I think, cleared her throat. We ignored her, apparently she wasn't important enough to break the kiss and I was fine with that. My hands started to play with his hair and his arms snaked around my waste pulling me closer to him.

"AHH MY EYES IT BURNS!" Emmett suddenly screamed, finally breaking us apart. Both of us were breathing heavely, but we didn't move an inche apart from each other. Emmett whistled. "Wow, that was some hot kiss." There was a smacking sound and a soft ow, and right then I knew that someone had hit him. I forced myself to look away from Edward, only to see that his family was staring at us with wide eyes. I blushed and hid my face in the crook of Edward's neck. He chuckled and I felt his arms tighten around me slightly.

"It's fine Bella. We've seen a lot worse when it comes to Emmett and Rosalie." He soothed me and I giggled.

"Wait was that what you had seen?" Esme asked. She was still staring at us with wide eyes but her thoughts betrayed the fact that she was actually thrilled. Apparently that wasn't only my first kiss.

"Uh, not exactly." I mummbled looking up. Edward chuckled again.

"I'll take it was something like that?" He smirked. I blushed and nodded. Alice squealed.

"Tell me tell me tell me!"

I sighed but pulled away, reluctantly, from Edward and sat next to her. Edward didn't seem to like that cause the next thing I knew he had picked me up, took my spot and placed me on his lap. I grinned and leaned into him. Esme beamed.

"Well, I was running through the forest, I think, it was kind of blurry at the sides. Almost as if I was driving except I was on foot." They all froze, but I chose to ignore them. "Then Edward yelled at me to slow down, and we ended up crashing into each other, and then well...." I cleared my throat as they all laughed.

_Hey Eddie, bet you wished you had bought that bed now huh?_

"Emmett shut up!" Edward and I both yelled at the same time. I froze. He could read minds too? What was this family?

_Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was having writers block, and problems with my fanfiction account.  
Hey have any of you seen the twilight trailer spoof by evil iguana? I know it amkes fun of the movie but is one of the funniest things I ever seen!  
If you haven't seen it you should go shoot yourself in the foot.  
Yours truely  
Emerald_


	4. bloodlust and weakness not good

**Me : Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe it has taken me so long to update! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me or anything like that please!  
Edward : Where on earth have you been?!  
Me : Well I had a lot of home work through the year, and then - *says fearfully*  
Alice : Edward! Leave her alone! She's scared to death!  
Edward : I'm just getting back at her for the time she said she owned Twilight.**

**Chapter 4 - Er, so... some kiss huh?**

**EPOV**

Ok, this is killing me! Her scent is driving me mad, but that kiss.... Whoa, keep it together Edward! She's just a human. A really good looking human, that just so happens to be a _really_good kisser - ugh! Snap out of it!

"You can read minds too!" Bella suddenly gasped jumping away from me and backing over to the wall.

"Bella-" I started, a little uneasy. The feeling of dread at her fear, and the feeling of loss when she left my side was scaring me.

"No! I can understand this craziness coming from me and Alice cause, well, we're related. But _you_! I know for a fact that Alice is my only living relative, and well, this is just mad! What are you hiding from me!?" She demanded glowering at every one of us.

I wasn't sure who that had the most effect on. Alice or myself. Rosalie didn't care of course, Esme was worried as she hoped that Bella and I would date, I suppose would be the best word for that, Carlisle still seemed to be wondering if she had brain problems, Jasper was practically curled in on himself with how many emotions were coming from Bella, and Emmett, well, he was singing the alphabet.

"STOP THAT!" Bella yelled, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground gripping the sides of her head and shutting her eyes tightly. I was about to run over to her and try and comfort her, but Alice ran over to her quickly causing a breeze to hit me. As well as her scent.

I took in a deep breath of that mouth watering scent and suddenly nothing else seemed to make sense. How good she looked, how... great a kisser she was and how much I wanted another one, even the fact that she was Alice's only living relative. Suddenly all I wanted was her blood running down my throat.

**BPOV**

"No! I can understand this craziness coming from me and Alice since, well, we're related. But _you_! I know for a fact that Alice is my only living relative, and well, this is just mad! What are you hiding from me!?" I demanded glaring at all of their pale beautiful faces. Carlisle, with his perfect golden hair and facial features better than any movie star could hope for. Esme who was sitting next to him, with her brilliant mahogany hair, and motherly features. Rosalie, with her perfect blonde hair and body any model would kill for. Emmett, with all of his brown curls and huge threatening muscles. Jasper with his blond curls, and tall build that would compare to an MBA player. Alice, and her tiny pixie like features, that Tinkerbell would be envy of. And Edward, more beautiful than all the rest, a perfect Adonis.

All of them staring at me wide eyed, and fearfull. Worse, wave after wave of panic, and boredom, and sadness hit me like a recking ball. I would have been able to have it if the voices hadn't started back up again at full force.

_Ugh, this is getting pathetic. I'd much rather be upstairs staring in the mirror than here._

_Is she absolutely positive she does not have brain trouble? No other human has ever even guessed... but then again no other human is related to Alice._

_Oh dear, this isn't going well at all. Poor dear, she must be scared out of her wits._

_A ,B ,C ,D ,E ,F ,G ,H ,I ,J ,K ,L ,M, N, O, P, Q, U, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z_

_Too... Much... Emotion.... Edward! Please tell them to calm down before I explode! _

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no! She's going to leave! She's gonna be so freaked out that she'll leave and I'll never see my only living relative again._

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Each voice was pounding in my head, giving me a horrid head ache. I fell to my knees gripping the sides of my head in pain. Why!? Why Me!?

I felt Alice's tiny, but strong cold arms, wrap around me in an instant and her cheek rest again the top of my head. She was whispering something but I couldn't hear her, another voice in my head had started while all the others stopped all together. This one was louder than them all though.

_God that scent! I can't take it! I need that blood, I must have it!_

And then suddenly there was a loud angry snarl. My head shot up just in time to see Jasper and Emmett grab hold of Edward and push him backwards. His eyes were locked on me, the kind almost loving look he'd given me not long ago was gone. In it's place a cold dead, but longing glare. He snapped at Emmett and Jasper trying to get to me while I stood frozen in shock.

Only a second had passed and then suddenly Alice was crouched in front of me snarling as Edward freed himself from Emmett and Jasper and began to run towards me. He stopped when he saw Alice and crouched as well snarling. Right away Jasper was on his back pulling his towards the back door with Emmett's help once again. Alice darted after them growling as well.

I gazed after them wide eyes. Suddenly Carlisle and Esme were at my side patting my head or my hand trying to calm me but I just stared after them with no emotion. I wasn't afraid for Edward. It's not like I'm in love with him, it was just a brief moment of lust right? Right. But I did feel terrified for my only aunt, and blood relative.

"Alice!" I tried to scream after her but it came out more like a small croak. There was no way she would hear it.

"One minute Bella!" Alice called back to me. I should have felt scared that she could hear me, but my already brown eyes were turning light purple in relief. Yeah, I know it's weird my eyes go to their normal color only when I'm afraid huh?

I was about to call for her again, but suddenly her high voice was screaming.

"You're Sorry!? Edward that is my niece in there! If you can't control yourself I'll hurt you! Don't you dare think I won't!" She screamed. Rosalie smirked looking on the verge of laughter. I waited for them to talk again for five minutes, but there was no sound. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all stiffened however staring at the door way. It was just then that Jasper and Emmett came back in with no visible emotion on their face. Alice came in behind them, wide eyed, and guilty looking. Edward didn't follow them.

"What did you want Bella?" Alice asked, her voice just as emotionless as Jasper and Emmett's eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Are Jasper and Emmett? Where's Edward?"

Alice stiffened at the last question. "Edward... doesn't think he can control himself. He's going to visit Tanya's family in Denali for a bit. He'll be back soon though."

I nodded trusting her judgement right away. I didn't care what he did. But... if that was the case then why did I feel jealous as the sound of Tanya's name. Jasper smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Could he read minds too? It was just then that I noticed I _couldn't_ read their minds anymore. What the....?

**Me : So I'm not sure if that's short for me or not, but I hope you like it, and sorry for the delay :(  
Edward : You made me look weak *growl*  
Me : You are weak, read Twilight you moron**


	5. Awkward for him anyway

**Me : So I still don't own twilight, but I will someday! :)  
Alice : No you won't -  
Me : I know :(**

**Chapter 5 - Erm, Awkward**

**EPOV**

I sighed still gazing up at the stars. They were quite beautiful here in Alaska. And it is very peaceful not having to hear anyone's thoughts. I grinned at the thought and then laughed at the irony.

But the smile didn't last long. All too soon the smile slid from my face as I thought of my family. I'm sure I disgraced them all. Trying to attack Bella that way. And right after I kissed her! I must be some horrid monster.

Alice would never forgive me for attacking her only living relative. If I had killed her there was nothing we could have done, she would have been cold, still, lifeless.

I shuddered and got up. Maybe being on my own wasn't a good idea right now. For once I didn't run back towards the house. I walked at human pace hoping to delay the thoughts I knew were coming. Ever since I arrived that's all I heard. _"What could have made Edward seem so... weak?"_

I wasn't weak, I'm not weak. Just careful.

It took an hour to get back to the house at a human pace, but once I managed it, I was instantly suspicious. There were no thoughts coming from the house. Not one.

I hesitated before entering the house. There was not a single light on, on the first floor anyway. I could see the dim light coming through the floor cracks on the second floor. My eyes narrowed. What was going on?

I shook away my hesitation, and ran up the stairs. In the second it took to reach the second floor it became quite clear that Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar were not in the house. Tanya on the other hand.... Great this is really going to be embarrassing for me isn't it? I sighed more in annoyance than anything else and pushed open the door the dim light was coming from.

Just like I expected there was nothing but candles lining the room, and of course Tanya laying under the blankets of the only bed in the house grinning at me. I sighed again and rolled my eyes.

"How many times have I said I'm not interested Tanya?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose to keep my temper even. It wouldn't do any good to call her some horrid name and storm out of the house. She'd ever learn that way. Tanya pouted and slipped out of the bed revealing the very revealing outfit she had chosen.

"But why not Edward?" She purred appearing in front of me in a second and running her hand down my chest. "It wouldn't hurt."

I grabbed her wrist before she could try and mover her hand lower and stepped away from her.

"I'm not interested Tanya. I know it sounds rude, but I never was, and I doubt I ever will be." I stated. Tanya growled and stepped closer.

"Never?" She hissed. I stepped back again when she took another step closer only to hit the wall. I cursed under my breath. I could break through it easily enough, but I doubt Carmen would like the fact that I broke her house. Tanya hissed again when I stepped away and stepped closer grabbing the back of my head. I hated to admit she was stronger than me, but that was her gift, somehow. "Oh, we'll see about never."

I knew what was coming. I knew it, but that never could have prepared me for how disgusting it would be for me. Tanya crashed her lips to mine and tried to force me to respond. I refused to move a muscle, just waited until she was done. She seemed to know what I was thinking, because she tried to get a response from me.

I nearly gagged when she tried to pry open my mouth with her tongue, and her thoughts only consisted of vivid pictures of the two of us entwined. Knowing she was never going to stop no matter how little I responded, I pushed back, not caring when I broke through the wall. Tanya glared at me, breathing raggedly.

"So that's it huh? You just don't like me." She hissed.

"It took you long enough to figure that out." I growled wiping the sleeve of my arm across my lips. That just caused a snarl to rip through her throat.

"You've been here a week Edward. You want to stay? Earn it." She threatened smirking.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll leave." I told her, still glowering. "Tell Carmen she can bill me for the wall." And with that I ran, out of the house and into the woods. I wasn't going back to Forks, but there was no way I was going to go back there either. I guess I'd have to live in the woods until I knew I could control myself.

**BPOV **

Wow, I've been free for one whole week, and no ones even talked to me. Well, I guess that was my fault. I felt so guilty about making Edward leave that after Alice told me the truth about them being vampires I locked myself in my room trying desperately to control my powers.

But really this is even worse. I can still feel what they're feeling somehow, and I know that now they feel guilty because they think that I'm afraid of them. I'm not. Really they're just like me. Misunderstood.

"Alice?" I called not even bothering to move from my position on my bed. I knew she could hear me. At the sound of my voice strong waves of hope crashed into me. I grinned a little. At lease I can make them happy.

"Yes Bella?" Alice asked suddenly appearing at my side.

"You guys don't think I'm scared of you, do you?" I accused. Alice blinked twice and then suddenly she was hugging me with all she had.

"Oh I knew you wouldn't leave Bella! We were all so afraid that you would leave cause of the whole Edward thing and then knowing we're vampires, and, and.... I just knew it!" She squealed.

"Alice.... can't.... breath!" I gasped laughing. Alice let me go right away still grinning from ear to ear. "I'm not scared of you Ali, you're all like me. Misunderstood."

Alice laughed and from the living room I could hear the rest laughing as well. Emmett's booming laugh standing out from all the others.

"Thanks Bella. But that reminds me, I wanted to ask you more about your life in the asylum and before it, if that's ok." She asked pouting slightly.

I grinned. "Sure.... aunty Alice."

Alice beamed at her new name, I knew for a fact that she was over joyed that I was here so it never hurt to help out a bit.

"Let's see. Oh, well when I was 7 my grandmother, which would be your sister I think, gave me this necklace. She said that I had to protect it with my life because if anyone found it they could control me. I never believed her, she was kind of loony. No offence."

Alice didn't laugh or frown at the insult. She was eyeing the necklace carefully. She couldn't possibly believe the story could she?

"Before she died though when I was 10 she grabbed my hand and said something in Spanish or something. She died a few hours later. But really it was after that, when I started feeling all funny. Hey! Now that I think about it, you were mentioned in one of the stories Gram told me!" I laughed.

Alice grinned and bounced slightly. "Tell me!"

"It wasn't anything special. Just that her older sister had been sent away for being a future seer and that she wished I could have met her because she was the most amazing person ever." I grinned as Alice's eyes lit up at the compliment. "Oh! And she said something about you having a necklace that matched mine!"

"Hm, yeah, I do have a green one like it. I wonder what that means?" Alice mused. Suddenly her eyes went blank. She was having a vision. I groaned and waited for it to come to me as well, and sure enough seconds later I blanked out seeing a completely different scene.

_Alice and I were tied together by some strange looking ropes. We struggled but no matter what we could do the ropes wouldn't budge. Alice tried to burn them but nothing extra worked without the necklace._

_I groaned and gave up slumping against Alice at the exact same time that she slumped against me. Nothing worked anymore. I couldn't see anything like Alice could, I could hear her thoughts by touching her skin like that strange vampire could, I couldn't cause pain like that evil little child could, and neither could Alice._

_Because that's what the necklaces did. They stole the power from other vampires, but only Alice and I could use them. We _belonged_ to them. They controlled us._

_There was no way I could do anything now. Just block the evil witch child, or change my appearance. But really how would that help._

_"Ah, dear Alice and Bella. I have been waiting a long time to finally get my hands on you."_

I blinked and looked at Alice. She was just as confused as I was. The vision was blurry, unsure. It wasn't a sure thing because the strange vampire that had spoken in my vision did not know about us, or the necklaces. The only sure thing in the vision was what they could do.

"Did... did you see-" Alice stuttered gaping at me. I nodded and held up my necklace. It stole her power from her, which means the feelings hitting me now must be stolen from someone down stairs.

Alice nodded once and then disappeared reappearing in a second with the second necklace. The green one. Like magnets the necklaces drew together.

"It's like gram knew." I whispered. Alice nodded, for once being completely silent.

"We're going to have to learn to control them. Keep them safe." Alice whispered. I nodded. "We should start now."

**Me : Ooh who was that scary vampire that might try and kidnap Alice and Bella?  
Edward : You seem to be losing your touch  
Alice : She's doing fine Edward!  
Jasper : Calm down Alice  
Alice : Don't you tell me to calm down you gay-  
Me : Okay! I think that'll do!**


	6. Not Good

**Me : Erm, Hi.... so.... I don't own twilight ok! (sobs)  
Edward : There, there (pats back)  
Emmett : Hi :)**

**Chapter 6 - What's an Aro?**

**BPOV**

It has been a whole year since I joined the Cullen family. Weird right? Alice and I have been practising day and night with Jasper and Carlisle to work the necklaces. It's pretty cool really. Stealing Jasper's power. He doesn't like it though, it makes him read the emotions back triple. No wonder he always winces.

Edward still hasn't come back. It kind of sucks since I'm still longing for another one of those brilliant kisses, but my human memories weak so it's pretty hard to remember him already. Well, ok, that was a total lie. I've been sneakily stealing Alice's visions from her at times to look and see what he's up to.

Lately he's just been wondering around a forest, lonely. I feel bad for him. He misses his family. I can understand that, but Alice is my family now so it's hard to sympathize.

I sighed and flopped back in the grass sticking my bare feet into the river. The Cullen house was beautifully both inside and out really. The yard was my favorite though. The grass was perfectly trimmed, flowers grew in the strangest places but they were beautiful, and the sof hum from the river was breath taking.

So peacefull, and yet so loud.

"Emmett! Give me back my hair brush!" There was a smash and a loud ow followed quickly by more screaming from Rosalie, and more smashes as Emmett avoided her. See what I mean? Loud.

Schools cool though. There I'm known as Bella Swan just like every else, but I'm the new adopted daughter of Carlisle. The only thing that really bugs me at my new school is Mike Newton. He's such a dork. Asking me out every other day. It's a good thing Jasper helps me keep control of my emotions so my eyes won't change color. That would suck.

Yeah, so all in all, it's been good. I wonder what time it is now? School starts soon doesn't it?

"Bella! Come on! School!" Alice yelled from the house. Yep, time for school.

XxXxXxX

"Ugh! School was pure hell!" I grumbled climbing in the back seat of Emmett's enormous jeep. Jasper laughed and wrapped his arm around me, his other arm wrapped tightly around Alice of course.

"It wasn't too bad. I know for a fact you stole my power and used it to make Mike declare himself to Jessica. That must have been fun." He laughed again.

I grinned sheepishly. Jasper's power was my favorite to use when I was bored and he knew it. Being the empath he was he could always feel it when someone used a power like his own. It was funny, Jasper used to avoid me all the time because I was human, but now he's like my best friend. Odd how some things work out huh?

"Oh it was hilarious wasn't it Bella? Mike was prepared to serenade her when -" Alice cut off a blank look in her eye. I sighed. Alice had figured out a way to block me from stealing her power when I was around. That's why I had to be sneaky when I wanted to use it. Decide to do it at the last minute you know.

"Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked shoving her a little. Alice blinked and then stared out the window. Emmett and Rosalie were still near the cafeteria having to walk at a human pace.

"No time to waste. Sorry guys!" Alice called out as if they were right beside us. Emmett and Rosalie looked up just in time to see Alice jump into the front seat of the jeep, hot wire it and speed off down the street. I could see their shocked faces right before she made a sharp turn around the corner.

"Alice! What's wrong!?" Jasper demanded. I stole his power quickly reading her emotions. They were a mixture of happiness, shock, and fear. She focused on happiness.

"Edward's home!" She shouted just as she stopped in the Cullen's drive. As if on cue Edward stepped out of the house grinning at her as she bounded up to him and jumped into his arms. "Edward! Never do that too us again! Esme freaked!" She yelled happily.

Jasper and I glanced at each other completely confused before stepping out of the car and heading towards the door. Jasper walking with me at a human pace.

"Hey Edward. Didn't think you'd be coming back man." Jasper told him nodding slightly.

"Neither did I Jazz. Now can you get your pixie off of me?" Edward replied struggling to get out of Alice's grasp. Jasper laughed and pulled Alice off of Edward, keeping a strong hold on her shoulders just in case. "Bella." He mumbled nodding at me.

"Edward." I nodded back stepping around him and heading up to my room. I had a feeling that he came back only because he knew something very important. And by Alice's actions none of them wanted me to know.

Once I was in my room I quickly and carefully stole Edward's power, knowing from Alice that they were very skilled at private communications.

_I saw the you coming back to tell me about Aro. What does he want?_

_He wants you and Bella._

Oh right I forgot Alice could steal Edward's power to. Ha, it's a good thing neither of them can hear me.

_Why would he want me and Bella though?_

_Those necklaces, you can steal the power from any vampire. If he had you two he could control the entire world including the human population. They would have to line up in front of him waiting to either be changed or eaten._

_That's sick! We would never do anything like that!_

_You wouldn't have a choice Alice. Those necklaces? They control you! Not the other way around! _

_What do you mean Edward!?_

_I mean that all Aro would have to do is take them away from you and you'd be powerless, he could tell you to do anything and you would have to obey because he is in possession of the necklace. You would be another one of his mindless slaves!_

_That's ridiculous, a necklace can't control a person._

_Listen to me Alice! The necklace is what let's you be in control. Because you are bonded to the necklace whoever is in possession of the necklace is in posestion of you. That's the only reason you even know who you are now._

_Prove it! Back up the oh so ridiculous words your telling me Edward!_

I watched in stunned silence as Edward grabbed the necklace off Alice in a quick sweep. Of course I couldn't see Edward as I was watching from his mind, but it was still horrifying. Alice still stood hands on her hips ticked off beyond belief.

"Alice, rip up your jacket." Edward said softly so no one else could hear. My eyes widened when Alice's eyes went completely blank and she wordlessly removed her jacket tearing it toshreads in seconds. No, no it couldn't be....

Edward watched her silently and then lightly placed the necklace back around her neck. She snapped out of it in a second, her eyes wide.

_This is bad Edward. This is really really bad._

_I know Alice. I know._

**Me : So that was shorter than I had planned it but I just _had_ to stop there!  
Alice : Why did you make me ruin my jacket?:(  
Me : Because it was nicer than saying Alice bite yourself  
Edward : I would have told her to do that (snickers)**


	7. Even worse!

**Me : I has been labelled evil in a past review...  
Edward : Well it's completely true  
Alice : I hate to agree with Edward but he's right, you ARE evil  
Me : Oh I know, I was just concerned about the fact that it's in the open  
Alice and Edward : *gulp* Um, help?**

**Chapter 7 - Getting to know Ed**

**BPOV**

I was fuming, I'll admit that. How dare they try to keep something this important from me!? This concerns me as much as it does Alice! Oh, but I forgot, they have to make sure the human isn't afraid! Erg! Maybe I should just go and jump off a cliff. Nah, I would never do something like that. Imagine that, _me_jumping off a cliff. Nope, I don't see it. It's almost as stupid as something like.... oh, I don't know, being in love with a werewolf? Yeah that'll work.

Anyway back to the point. How could they try to keep this from me? I feel, neglected, betrayed, hurt, blazing anger, alone, more anger.

I sighed. This was pointless any minute now Alice would come running up to me, and say Bella, we've got a problem.... Or so I thought.

I sat patiently on my bed for four hours waiting for Alice to come and warn me. She never did. My anger was reaching boiling point. Did she not care about her niece at all?! What the hell is going on down there anyway?! Erg, time to steal the mind reading again I guess.

_Hmm, should I put my hair up, or down? Oh what does it matter I'm gorgeous anyway. _I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was sitting in front of her mirror making kissy faces, and fluttering her eye lashes. That girl has one huge ego.

_I wonder what would happen if I tried some of that weird red stuff Bella put on her hot dog.... I mean it looked like blood, it must taste like it right? _I snorted, Emmett was staring at a bottle of Ketchup willing himself to try some. That would be something to see.

_Blue paint or red? Rosalie would prefer red, but I bet Emmett would prefer blue... maybe I should use purple? _Sweet, motherly Esme. Still trying to figure out what color to use for Rose and Emmett's new house she was going to build when we moved to Cali. I didn't want to leave Forks but it wasn't exactly a choice.

_Ugh, when will Bella stop! So many emotions hitting me at once! Erg! It's ok Jasper, you're a strong, reliable Vampire. Just calm down. _I snickered, I almost thought he was going to go on saying he was a good looking stud that deserved more than he got for a moment.

_I wonder why Edward and Alice are so tense? I hope there's no trouble. We always seem to have trouble hear, and the hospital needs me for the last few weeks I'm staying. I can't skip out. _When did Carlisle get home? Oh well, I'll say Hi to him later.

_Bella doesn't need to know this right? She won't be too mad if I wait until tomorrow right? Oh god what if she decides she can't take the risk and leaves throwing the necklace in the trash or something!? I can't lose my only relative. Right, so you can wait to tell her... just so she'll stay a little longer right? _Guilt washed through me right away. So that's why Alice didn't want to tell me, she thought I would be afraid and leave. I sighed, I'd have to make it up to her later.

_God, I just want to run up there and kiss her right now! What is wrong with me!? I must be going insane. But that kiss... Urg! It was over a year ago! Get over it!_

My heart thudded. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Edward wanted me to kiss him again? Well... I could allow him to, but what if he runs off again? No, I need to _know_ him first. Well, I guess it's now or never.

I got up slowly allowing the blood to rush down to my awaiting limbs. The prickling was annoying, but I guess it was something you couldn't ignore. I rolled my eyes at my own idioticness, and walked toward my door. I took a single deep breath before pulling it open, only to jump back in shock. Edward was standing in the door way looking like he was about to grab the door knob. He put his arm down strait away, only to bring it back up again so he could rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, Hey Bella." He grinned looking anywhere except at me. I sighed and opened my door wider letting it swing back and hit the wall.

"Come on in Edward. I know you're dying to." I stated dryly. He smiled a little and then suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top of my bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" He aske crossing his legs and waiting for me to join him. I smiled a little at that and followed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I guess you, I've already gotten to know everyone else here, which means you must know me from their thoughts." I grinned smugly at his sheepish expression.

"I admit I was a little curious. But I only know what you told them." He reassured me flashing a brilliant smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I told them everything!" I huffed crossing my arms. He smirked. "Oh, shut up. Tell me about you. _Everything _about you. It seems only fair."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yes it does seem quite fair doesn't it. Where to begin though? I've lived through a lot more than you of course."

"Tell me when you were born then. Where you grew up, how you were.... changed." I suggested awkwardly shifting a bit. I had asked every one of them to tell me about how they were changed, all of them refused except Alice of course who told me she just simply couldn't remember.

Edward eyed me warily. He didn't want to tell me about his past. Well, not that, it was just that none of them wanted me to know how to become a vampire. Finally he sighed and uncrossed his legs lying down on the bed completely, and staring up at the ceiling.

"Alright. But don't interrupt."

XxXxXxXxXxX

I listened in awe as Edward told me all that he remembered about his human life. We had changed positions somewhat. He was still lying down, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded over his stomach completely at ease. I however, had moved to the other half of the bed in the center, and sat with my legs crossed staring at him as he spoke. After awhile I grabbed one of the many pillows and hugged it to my chest resting my chin on the top of it.

He was a very good story teller. Describing everything in perfect detail, not glancing at me once. Like he was lost in his memories. After he finished with the human memories he moved on to the very first time he opened his eyes to this new world.

"I had absolutely no idea about the mind reading thing at first of course. When Carlisle though 'I wish I didn't have to do this' I thought he had spoken out loud. Boy was I wrong." He chuckled finally sparing a brief glance at me. I smiled at him, and he grinned back continuing the story right away.

It took a good 2 hours to tell me his whole story, but I wasn't complaining. I found it fascinating.

I was still deep in thought about his last sentence, staring at the wall across from me. _Tanya was... more strait forward than usual when I visited. But I show no interest in her at all,_he had said. Who was Tanya? Why was she all over Edward? I mean, I guess I can understand why she would be all over Edward, but if he shows no interest in her why? There was only one possible explanation I could come up with. He _had_ shown interest. Once at least.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I didn't look at him, I didn't want him to see what ever emotion was in my eyes.

"I was... wondering... why Tanya would be so forward if you show no interest in her." I told him, editing out my answer to the question.

He laughed. "Her thoughts are typical blond really. She believes that no one could possibly not have interest in her. And I suppose she's right. With the human males at least. Being a fellow vampire I do not see her the way humans do of course." He explained.

"Hmm." I murmured still not looking at him.

"Why were you thinking that?" He asked, this time with a clear bit of smugness in his voice.

"You know, just wondering who could be that desperate." I lied. Jasper snickered downstairs, and Alice slapped him. Oh, I know that cause I'm still reading their minds by the way. I have been for awhile, making sure that Edward was telling the truth.

Edward smirked. "Jasper doesn't seem to think you're telling the truth." He stated.

"I hate you Jasper." I called downstairs calmly, as if he was right outside.

"Love you too Bellsie!" He called back laughing.

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. "Well, I'm hungry. See you later Edward." I stated practically running to the door to hide the blush that was heating up my face. I heard him snicker, but otherwise he said nothing, and a few seconds later I was in the kitchen.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled causing me to jump.

"What Emmett!?" I snapped turning to see he was still staring at that stupid bottle of ketchup.

"I was wondering... you don't drink blodd do you?" He asked not looking up to see my reaction.

"Yes Emmett, I drink blood all the time. It's all I can think about actually. Blood, blood, and more blood!" I replied sarcastically heading over to the fridge. There was complete silence in the house, but it took me a second too long to realize my mistake. I wanted to become a vampire. To join the only family I truly have now, and I just said the worst thing imaginable.

Blood, blood, and more blood. That's exactly what I will be thinking about all the time when the time for change comes, but when I said it, I made it sound like a bad thing. Like I didn't want that to happen.

Emmett didn't say a thing, he probably didn't even notice it really. But everyone else sure did.

_I knew Bella would never be able to stay with me forever! She doesn't want to be like us, she'll leave and I'll never see her again. _Alice was sobbing in her head. I wanted to tell her I wasn't going to leave ever, but the rest of their voices stopped me while I listened.

_She's repulsed by us, like she should be really. I was wondering when the shock would wear off. At least this proves she doesn't have something wrong with her head. _Carlisle's voice was just a whisper but I could hear the pain in each word. He already thought of me as a daughter and I just ruined that.

_Bella hates us. That can be the only explanation. I bet it's my fault. If I had just tried talking to her instead of worrying about my appearance. Alice will be devastated. _I almost gasped at Rosalie's thoughts. I had always thought she hated me, but she was feeling almost as much pain as Carlisle was.

_I can't believe I thought we were best friends. She's repulsed by the very thought of blood, was she acting out of pity? No that can't be it, she always was happy when she hung out with us. It's just the blood then. _Jasper. Of course he would feel the most pain, his own mixed in with everyone Else's. I could feel the tears coming. I was hurting them all so much.

_I can't believe my own daughter is repulsed by the thought of me. Or rather what I am. Maybe we shouldn't have adopted her, it's obviously made her feel chained to us. _Esme's thoughts were just chokes on the verge of sobs. 'No!' I wanted to shout. 'No I love you all!'

_I can't believe this. She's just plain pissed. It must be my fault. I shouldn't have even talked when she came in. _Ok, so Emmett did notice and he was taking it as hard as everyone else.

It was only then that I realized someones thoughts were missing. Where was Edward? Why couldn't I hear him? He had to be close since I was using his power-

As if on cue the front door slammed shut and suddenly all the voices were gone. My heart felt like someone was squeezing it. Edward.

**Me : Dun, Dun, DUH!  
Alice : Wow, that was retarded  
Me : I know :)  
Emmett : Hey! The whole retarded thing is mine!**


	8. WOAH!

**Me : DUDE I'M BACK!  
Edward : Oh Joy, just when it was starting to get peacefull around here too  
Me : Shut up sparkly boy!**

**Chapter 8 (I think)**

**Edward**

She hates us, I always knew sooner or later she would. But I never thought it would hurt this much. How strange. Bella was sweet, and she was interested in my life story, as well as everyone elses from the looks of it too. How could she say something like that?

Well, maybe she just didn't mean it? No, she was just angry. Why was she angry though? Was it something that I said? I didn't think I had offended her in any way, but I must have. Great, life is just working out great now.

I sighed and stopped in the middle of the clearing, sinking down to sit on the cold, slightly damp grass. There was something wrong about today, but I just couldn't out my finger on it. Maybe it was just my imagination acting up again. Maybe, but doubtful.

"Hello Edward."

I jumped up startled to see Alice gliding her way over to me, smiling sadly.

"Alice. What do you want?" I sighed sitting back down. Alice came and sat next to me picking a few strands of grass lazily.

"She didn't mean it Edward. No offence nut I had stolen your power to listen in. She likes you. I can tell. Just give her another chance." Alice pleeded.

"You can't read her mind Alice. She bocks everyone out and that includes you." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Come on Edward! Give her a chance. She fells awful, and she's already said sorry like a million times already! Please?" She whined.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'm not going anywhere Alice. Bring her here if you want me to talk to her so much." I huffed. Alice grinned and hopped up skipping towards the trees. About a minute later I could hear the slightest trace of foosteps and looking up I saw Bella walking across the clearing looking guilt stricken.

"Uh, hey Edward." She grinned, but it didn't meet her eyes. I nodded and looked back towards the sky. Bella sighed and sat down next to, and like Alice she too started picking strands of grass. "So how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to forgive me?"

I turned to look at her surprised. "You have nothing to apologize for Bella. If anyone should be sorry it's me. I wish I wasn't what I was, that you didn't have to put up with any of us, but it's a cursed fate." I sighed. Bella stared at me confused for a moment before glaring at me.

"Edward Cullen you don't really think that I hate what you are do you!?" She huffed crossing her arms. It was my turn to be shocked.

"Don't you?"

"No! I love that you guys are vampires! It just makes living with you that much more amazing! You have to struggle through life just like me, because, no offence, but to the normal humans you're freaks! Like me! I love that you guys are vampires! And _I'm _sorry that I said what I said. I didn't mean it." She explained taking in a deep breath and glaring at me.

Still shocked I sat up slightly and carefully reached one hand out towards her. She didn't move so I gently allowed the side of my hand to graze her cheek, then cup the side of her face gently. She leaned into the touch still meeting my eyes. Finally I leaned in slightly, I wasn't sure if I was ready for this yet, but slowly and very carefully I pressed my lips to hers.

Bella responded imidiately. Kissing me back gently, she seemed to be perfectly aware that I was nervous of losing controle. How did she know this know?

_Are you reading my mind?_

Bella grinned into the kiss and pulled away slightly to whisper a yes against mine. I laughed and kissed her again, marveling in the taste of her. This didn't make sense, I was a vampire. I was supposed to care about blood, but this kiss was amazing and I wanted so much more. Unfortunately sooner or later Bella had to breath so I pulled away and pulled her against me. Laying back down we simply watched the sky, listening to each other's breathing. It was heaven.

**Alice**

I giggled as quietly as I could hiding in the trees with everyone else. Jasper was bored, but I knew he was greatly happy for Bella, Emmett was also trying not to laugh, where as Esme was trying not to cry.

Rosalie on the other hand was still in the house working on her BMW and poor Carlisle had to head back to work. If only he had seen-

_On the other side of the clearing in the woods something was watching Bella and Edward. Or Bella to be more specific. Suddenly Edward was yelling in pain, Bella not knowing what to do tried to help him but the thing that was watching them shot out of the forest and grabbed her before running off again. _

_"Edward! Alice!" Bella was screaming, she needed help!_

I came out of the vision blinking my eyes slightly dazed and looked out into the clearing. On the far side, something stirred.

"Edward! Bella! Run!"

**Me: So that was kind of short, but hey give me a break k?  
Alice: At least you're writing again. That's cool right?  
Edward: Cool for you**


	9. Phew, lucks back on our side

**Me : STILL HERE! I'm in the writing mood tonight! Ow!  
Edward: ......  
Alice : Wooh! 5 second dance party!**

**Chapter 9**

**Alice**

As soon as I screamed the thing jumped from it's hiding spot and Edward's yells of pain began. Bella jumped up startled and looked for me, seeing as I was the one that yelled. The thing was getting closer to her, I had to act fast.

Running out into the clearing I stopped in the path of the vampire hoping to whatever god there was out there that it would stop, but of course it didn't. The vampire crashed into me, it's arms wrapped around me in a steal grip that even I couldn't break, and then he was running backwards, not even bothering to turn around.

"ALICE!" Bella screamed from somewhere behind me but I couldn't see her. I was too busy trying to break his grip. I stopped, giving up for the time being, and looked at my captor.

"Aro!?"

**Bella**

"ALICE! NO ALICE NO!" I yelled trying to run after my only aunt but there was no possible way. Suddenly Edward was there behind me, holding me back. At least he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Bella no! He wants you too! He can't do anything to Alice as long as you're here and safe!" Edward explained.

"NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! ALICE!" I screamed trying to break his grip and continue my chase, but I knew it was no use. It was impossible.

"Jasper's gone after them. And Emmett. Come one Bella, you don't really think Jasper will let anything happen to Alice do ya? Just be patient."

I sagged in his arms and cried, allowing him to lead me back to the house. Just gotta be patient. Jasper will save her. Everything will be alright again, you'll see. Esme wrapped me in a warm blanket as soon as I entered the house, but it was clear to me that she was terrified. For both Alice and Emmett and Jasper. I knew how she felt.

"I'll keep Bella safe. Maybe you should go after them as well Edward?" She asked. Edward shook his head and Esme sighed.

"Jasper will get her back. Don't worry Esme. It will be fine."

We waited hours, with no word from Alice, Jasper, or Emmett. The worry was killing me. Rosalie had come inside and was sitting quietly staring out the window. She was worried about Emmett more than anyone, but I knew she worried about Alice and Jasper too. She did have some kind of heart, even if it wasn't beating.

After another half an hour Edward took me upstairs to my room and forced me to talk to him. So we did, we talked about everything. Likes and Dislikes, dreams, and fears. Everything. And I found myself falling harder and harder for him with every word.

"You know," I found myself saying after awhile, while I traced the markings in the palm of his hand. "We'll have to go on a first date some time."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Would you like to see a movie with me some time?"

"I'd be delighted." I grinned, blushing a bit.

Suddenly the door opened. "Bella!"

Edward and I looked at each other quickly before he threw me on his back and dashed down the stairs. "Alice!" I cried jumping off Edward's back and running into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Calm down Bella it's ok. I'm here!" Alice laughed. I laughed with her and then suddenly Esme was pulling Alice away from me and hugging her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She scolded, but was still laughing as well.

"I won't I promise Esme. But I can't stay and chat! Bella needs to get ready for her date!" Alice squealed grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room.

Just before we left I thought I heard Emmett say "It figures, Alice just get's saved from Aro and all she can think about is clothes."

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice yelled down the stairs and then all you could hear was Emmett's booming laughter.

A few minutes later Alice had me sat in front of the mirror, trying to do something with my hair. I hesitated then asked "Alice, what happened?"

Something flashed in Alice's eyes, "Nothing Bella. Aro just grabbed me and ran, but he's getting old, and Jasper and Emmett were faster. That's all." She told me.

"No Alice, why did they take you?" I asked picking at a piece of thread on my shirt.

That thing flashed in Alice's eyes again, "They want both of us Bella. Aro wants to be able to controle us so that with our powers he can rule the whole world. And I don't mean just the vampire world, but he can also rule the human world, and the werewolves, and the shape shifters. He can controle Everything."

I shuttered. That would be awful being controlled by someone like that and not being able to do anything about it. "He won't get us right?"

"Don't worry Bella, just relax, and prepare yourself for you're date. I have a feeling it's going to be one you'll rememer forever." Alice laughed, and once again something flashed in her eyes.

**Me :So, that chapter sucked, but just wait, the stories gonna get better!  
Edward : Let's hope  
Alice : Shut it Edward, I think it's great so far! Do we have any popcorn?**


	10. Huh?

**Me : Yo yo yo what's up hose?  
Edward: wasn't that supposed to be hoes?  
Emmett : GASP! EDWARD SAID A BAD WORD!**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella**

Alice had stuffed me into some frilly blue dress, and some really high heels that I wobbled in, but even I had to admit I looked great.

"Wow, Bella. You look pretty!" Alice squealed. "Come on! Your dates waiting!" She clapped skipping off down the stairs. I grinned and followed her slowly, taking baby steps since I was afraid of falling flat on my face. "Come on Bella!"

"I'm coming Alice, give me a minute!" I called back. A second later Alice scooped me up into her arms and ran me down stairs. "You stupid little pixie." I huffed when she sat me down, but Alice just giggled and skipped over to Jasper.

"Bella, you look.... amazing." Edward whispered from right behind me. I blushed red and turned around to face him. He was wearing a tuxedo, so I could guess we weren't going to see a movie, but he was also holding a beautiful red rose.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful." I sighed taking it from him and inhaling it's scent. He grinned and offered me his arm. I took it happily and he lead me outside to his Volvo. Once I was inside and safely buckled he sped off. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Edward grinned glancing at me.

"You know I hate surprises, and if you're taking me to some fancy restaurant, well that's silly cause you can't eat anything." I huffed crossing my arms. Edward laughed but didn't say a thing until finally he parked just outside of a trail.

He opened my door for me and quick as lightning he had me on his back, and a bag in his arms, and then he shot off. I didn't scream, but I wanted to. He was _fast_. Faster than Alice, Jasper, and Emmett put together. I wouldn't know about the others seeing as I never ran with them.

Tucking my face into his shoulder was so much better. I could hardly even tell we were running. Perfect. And his scent was heavenly.

"Bella, we're here." He whispered pulling me off his back and setting me down. I gasped at the gorgeous starlit meadow in front of me. We were lucky, the clouds were mostly gone this night, so every star was visible.

"Edward it's beuatiful."

"That's what they all say." Edward chuckled pulling me down to sit next to him on top of a blanket. Out of the bag he brought with him he pulled out another blanket that he wrapped around me shoulders, and to my surprise popcorn. "Alice gave me the idea." Edward chuckled pulling out a portable DVD player. I laughed and snuggled up to him ready to watch the movie.

It was pointless however as the movie was stupid horror film that had me holding onto Edward the whole time though I don't think he minded. Finally after it was done we just layed out under the stars.

"I love you." I whispered to him snuggling closer.

"As I love you." Edward murmured back. My heart felt like it was flying through the sky but there was nothing I could do to stop it. This was where I belonged, right here in Edward's arms.

**Jasper**

Something was wrong with Alice. She wasn't talking, she just sat and stared out the window. Waiting. Was she ok? She had seemed fine when Bella and Edward had been here, but then again Bella was terrified, and Alice wouldn't want to scare her niece.

She must be afriad. Afraid that they were going to come back for her. Hurt her. The thought made me growl, I would never let anything happen to Alice. But for some reason there was a part of me, my heart maybe, that still felt empty even with her here. Something must have gone wrong when we got her back. But what, what!?

Alice sighed and turned to look at me. Something flashed in her eyes but she grinned none the less. I tried to grin back, but I couldn't. There was something wrong with my Alice. My Alice was never afraid, but this one was. Or at least she seemed to be. I think I need Edward back here to read her thoughts.

**Alice**

It was dark. Why is it so dark? I'm home aren't I? I'm not hurt. But I can't _see_anything, and it's annoying. There can't not be a future. Maybe those dumb were wolves are near by. No not even they would create this kind of blindness.

I listened trying to hear something, but there was nothing. No one. What's going on? Where-

**Me: Oooh, what's gonna happen?  
Edward : Who cares?  
Alice: Edward shush!**


End file.
